board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Tez
threatened to e-stalk the mod.]] Tez is the nick-name of a certain part-time GameFAQs moderator and full-time girl. She was the main focus of some "board drama" that happened on Board 8 on the night of January 27th, 2009. Her full username is TezzaLovesBarryB. The event started shortly after some typical unnecessary moderations on Board 8. Reasonably, the board blamed new mods which were chosen earlier that day. Later on, ExTha got an upheld message signed by a mod known as "Tez". Suspecting that this mod was the one responsible for everything, he then proceeded to call out the mod based on her inability to do her job the right way. Of course within the minute, the topic was deleted and a shit-storm of Tez related topics erupted on board 8. As a result, the board became a mod convention, with flocks of moderators appearing, posting randomly in many topics on the board. The board community responded light heartedly, making jokes and walking the thin line around the mod's sacred text, the Terms of Use. Tez however, was not responsible for any of the blatant misuses of mod power, and was the focus of the entire ordeal solely based on her tagged message to ExTha. Tez ironically, is not a new moderator. ExTha's recount of the drama It all started with Icehawk's photo ablum impressions topic; he was modded and suspended for being offensive in his Albion Hero and Capcom Allstar write ups. I took exception to this and posted, chastising the moderator in question, and subsequently was modded. I contested the moderation and it was upheld by the mod we now know as Tez. I proceded to tell board 8 who Tez was and started asking for more info about her. A certain board 8er gave me her picture and told me she was Australian. I then made this topic. Account ExTha got warned, so I switched to SecksTha and made another topic. SecksTha was suspended. TRE then informed me that anyone BUT the original moderator is allowed to respond to a moderation contest... so it was IMPOSSIBLE that Tezza had anything to do with modding Icehawk, or myself. This made things go from funny to HILARIOUS because I continued to push the envelope. I proceeded to get one more account suspended and three more warned, riling things up before Tezza actually came to board 8 and I dropped things. It was fun. Oh yea, she's pretty hot too. Comments *Hey no fair, a women with the power to force us to make our own sandwiches - The Utility Man *There was even going to be a party for you. A big party, that all of your friends were invited to. I invited your best friend, 'exThaNemesis'. Of course, he couldn't come, because you modded him. All your other friends couldn't come either, because you don't have any other friends because of how unlikable you are. It says so right here in your user info; 'Unlikable. Liked by no one. A bitter unlikable mod whose passing shall not be mourned.' SHALL NOT BE MOURNED. That's exactly what it says. Very formal. Very official. It also says you were adopted. So that's funny too. - Taslion Category:Fads